


Branding podfic

by cyranothe2nd



Series: Branding [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, Knifeplay, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyranothe2nd/pseuds/cyranothe2nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I just love it when they bring their own solutions,” is the last thing Bruce hears before his legs collapse under him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Branding podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Branding](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27068) by toluenesister. 



**Author:**  [](http://toluenesister.livejournal.com/profile)[ **toluenesister**](http://toluenesister.livejournal.com/)  
 **Length:**  35 minutes  
[Link to audio](http://the-netizen.com/Cyranothe2nd/Branding.mp3) (right click, ‘save as’)  


**Author's Note:**

> You guys, I think these two fics ('Branding' and 'Just as Well') are the straight-up hottest and most psychologically devastating fics I've read in this pairing. The author captures both of these characters so perfectly: Bruce's guilt and inner turmoil and Joker's implacable determination to share something with Batman. It's so twisted and lovely and just...I HAVE FEELINGS ABOUT THESE FICS, OKAY?!?!
> 
> Please listen and review! And give the author some love--these are truly stellar fics!


End file.
